A Fated Love
by FantasyAtones
Summary: Jenna had been chased all her life- but when she has a fated meeting with Clark Kent its sparks hopes for a new life. Clark begins to feel that this is the relationship he'd been looking for...
1. Default Chapter

A fatefull meeting

Jenna was running as fast as she could. I must hide, she thought. Jenna would fly- but there was still daylight. She couldn't risk someone seeing her that way. Now Jenna was in pain- and out of breath. The day was her weakness. There was only so long she could take it. She jumped a fence and spotted a farmhouse. Perfect, she thought, I can hide there. She felt the sun peiching through her. It was reaching its peak. I can make it, she thought, I can...

Clark was driving home after school. His mind was fighting. He knew he had to break up with Lana tonight. He had tried to hard to make her feel comfortable. But nothing worked, she always ended up asking him about the suspicios happenings involving him. He used to think it was worth it, that Clark was hopelessly in love with her. Lately he'd been doubting that. He was beginning to think he was meant to be alone. For eternity. After parking his truck, he started towards the farmhouse. He spotted a figure on the ground, beside a bush. As Clark got closer, he saw it was a girl on the floor. Her eyes were closed. Clark sped towards her, and picked her up.

She's burning, he thought.

He brought her into the farmhouse and lay her down. Clark examined her, and was taken back by her beauty.

And I thought Lana was gorgeous, Clark thought.

Lana was nothing compared to this girl. This girl had long caramel colored hair, and olive skin. Clark tried to catch his breath, and began to panic. What if she didn't wake up? What if she did? What would Clark say? Clark wondored who she was, and why she was here.

I can't let my parents see her yet, thought Clark.

He picked her up, and sped up the stairs to the loft. Laying her on his couch, she began to move. The girl moaned slightly, and her eyes fluttered. Clark touched her cheek- and felt she was cooling. She had been dangerously hot before. Clark watched as the girls eyes opened. The girl gasped and tried to sit up.

"Jeez calm down." Clark said.

"Who- who are you" asked the girl, staring at him.

"I think I get to ask you that. Since this is _my _home." Clark replied.

"I-I can't tell you who I am" The girl said. "I should go"

Clark shot up. "You can't go anywhere. You were burning up before. I think your very sick."

"No I'm fine that just happens sometimes" said the girl trying to explain. She tried to lift herself.

"See" Clark said softly. "Your to weak to even get up..."

The girl stared at him again. "You look so familiar"

"I do?" Clark asked.

The girl nodded. "Whats your name"

"I told you- I get your name you get mine" Clark said.

The girl smiled weakly. "I really can't- and once I regain my strength I'll be out of here."

"DO you live around here?" asked Clark.

The girl shook her head."so whats this town called anyway?"

"You don't even know where you are?" Clark said, eyebrows raised. "This is Smallville" Clark said opening his window.

The girl shrunk down- hiding from the light. "Shut it" she pleaded.

Clark was amazed. He shut the window quickly. The girl stood- but quickly began to fall. Clark sped and caught her.

"How" she gasped. "Did you do that."

"Do what" asked Clark, playing dumb. "I'm going to get you some water."

Clark sped away, and returned. He handed her the glass of water, sitting next to her.

"Thank you." She said, brushing back her hair to reveal an interesting symbol on her neck. Clark was taken back, for he'd seen that symbol before.

Seeing this the girl placed her hand over it protectively.

"Sorry- its just I've seen that before..." Said Clark.

The girl shook her head. "That's impossible- this symbol has been lost for more than a 500 years."

"I have" Clark insisted. 'I can show it to you, too"

"Show it to me?" inquired the girl.

Clark nodded. "When you get your strength back."

"No" she said immediately. "I want to see it now."

"Well we have to walk there..." Clark tried to explain. "In the sun"

The girl stood- wobbling a bit. "Do you have a blanket. I can cover myself."

"Okay- but you can't walk" Clark pointed out.

"I can try-" The girl began to fall.

Clark caught her. "I can see your anxious- SO I'll carry you"

She was light, and clung on to him. She seemed to afraid of every noise they came upon. Clark took her down into the caves.

"Woah" she breathed.

"I know, this is where I spend most of my time." Clark said gazing around.

"These symbols tell a story" She said when Clark set her down.

My story, thought Clark.

"Now lets see if I can find that symbol..."Clark said.

The girl was speaking, sort of to herself. "Someone as strong as steel- shoots fire from his eyes...As fast as light from the sky..."

Clark looked at her.

"I know this story. My mother told me it right before..." The girl shuddered.

"Did your mother die...?" asked Clark softly.

"Yes" she sighed, looking at him.

"I never knew my real parents." Clark said.

'You were adopted?" asked the girl.

"Well yes" Clark said. He began searching again. "I can't believe you know this story. Maybe your mom visited these caves or something"

"No...I don't think so. It was a story that had been passed down."

"That's weird" Clark said to himself. Then he spotted the symbol. "Here it is"

The girl studied it quickly. "It matches my scar perfectly..."

"That's a scar? It looks like a tattoo" Clark remarked.

"I know- its weird. But they're are a lot of things in my life that are weird"

"your telling Me" Clark muttered.

"This symbol is next to the one of that superhuman symbol like I saw before"

"Maybe it means your meant to meet him or something" Clark suggested. Maybe meeting this girl was meant to be.

"My name is Jenna" said the girl turning to him.

"I'm Clark Kent" Clark said smiling slightly. "How you feeling?"

"Much better...The daylight weakens me" Jenna said, then throwing a concerned look over said "Sensitive skin"

"extremely- I was scared you were dying or something" Clark confessed.

"Thanks for helping me Clark." Jenna said smiling at him., and placing the blanket over her head.

"What were you doing in my farmhouse?"

"Running'"replied Jenna.


	2. Decision

Okay I don't own anything involving Smallville. This isn't a Clana- I am sorry but I am exploring new territories since Lana is annoying me lately. Sorry about the bad conventions! Jenna is a new state of being- I hope you like her. Once again- sorry to disappoint Clana fans! I appreciate all your comments- please review more! If any of this is confusing I am very sorry.

Decision

"Running from what?" asked Clark, clearly interested.

Jenna was hesitant to answer. She was drawn to Clark. She had never met anyone like him. In only one day she begun to see he had secrets too. Maybe if she stuck around smallville (which seemed to be safe enough) she could get to know Clark. See if she could share with him her secret.

"I can't tell you, Clark"she answered.

"Awe common. I can keep secrets" Clark insisted. "Trust me- I'm an expert at them"

"Sorry Clark" she said weakly- the sun was effecting her even through the blanket, but she wasn't going to let him know that. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was weak. She was stronger than most- having lived through things normal people usually didn't. Clark was kept glancing at her and blushing.

"Maybe I should stick around Smallville. Seems like a quite an uneventful town" Jenna tried.

"Not true at all" said Clark animatedly. "16 years ago there was a meteor shower, and the meteor rocks-"

Jenna cut him off. "Meteor shower?"

Clark nodded with an inquiring look. Jenna's mother was diagnosed with her disease the day of the meteor shower. Her mother had tried to explain the disease- and how it was linked to the meteor shower. All Jenna knew was that her Mother and Jenna were visiting a friend

"The meteor rocks had the strangest effects on the people of smallville. It gave people all these strange powers- everything weird in this town is linked to them" Clark explained.

Maybe her mom was hit by one of these meteors or something. Maybe this was where jenna was meant to be. Where She could get all the answers.

"Well I don't think I'll be sought after around here." Jenna insisted.

"Well- if you need a place to stay my parents would be happy to have you" Clark offered boldly

Jenna laughed. "They don't even know me!"

"I know- But my parents love to help people. I'm sure if you made up some excuse you could stay for a while." Clark said sincerely.

Jenna sighed. "Thats kinda weird"

Clark shrugged. "Jonathan and Martha are very open people"

Jenna wasn't sure. What if they asked to many questions. Clark stepped in front of her.

"Jenna- you don't have to stay forever. But I'd feel better if your safe for now. I have a reputation for keeping this town safe- So what better place to be than with me. People won't suspect anything." Clark said determinately.

"You barely know me" said Jenna, taken back. "Why are you being so nice"

Clark lowered his voice and looked at her intently. "Because I know what its like to have a secret. To be in danger constantly."

Jenna looked into his baby blues and nodded. "Okay- lets think of an excuse then."

They kept walking up to the house. Martha greeted them at the door.

"Clark- and" Martha's eyebrows raised when she looked at the blanket covered Jenna. "Whos this?"

"I'm Jenna" said Jenna sticking out her hand.

"Jenna's a friend from school" Clark lied. "She needs a place to stay"

Martha invited them into the kitchen and Jenna began to explain.

"Well-The reason for this blanket is my skin is very sensitive to the sun. it wekaens me. It's a bad effect from the meteors."

"Oh gosh" Martha sympathized.

Jenna nodded forlornly. "My fosters family hates dealing with it- so they finely got fed up and kicked me out"

"How horrible!" Martha said. " you can stay here for a while Jenna. This family has had many run ins with those meteor rocks."

"You can have my room- I'll sleep out in the barn." Clark offered.

Jenna shook her head. "Its your house Clark- thats just way too nice"

"I usually sleep in the barn anyway" Clark said sheepishly. "I like looking at the stars."

"Well okay" Jenna replied.

"So where have you been living- or maybe you can't tell me"

"sorry Clark not yet" Jenna said.

"My girlfriend will probably have some clothes that fit you" Clark said.

_Girlfriend?_ Oh god, thought Jenna, he's taken!

"I can take you over to her house tomorrow" Clark suggested.

"That would be great." said Jenna, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Thank you so much Clark. For everything"

"No problem." Said Clark trying to fight a smile. "Night"

Jenna let herself into the room, keeping the lights off. It was neat. It smelled nice. Jenna was exhausted and collapsed on the bed.


	3. Ch 3

Ch. 3

Clark slowly approached his bedroom door.

I shouldn't wake her, he thought.

Clark had thought about Jenna all night. He wanted to know her story. He was so curios. She seemed tortured, almost. Also, Clark was nervous to introduce Jenna to Lana. Clark felt really guilty too.

I have a girlfriend, he thought.

How could he think those thoughts about Jenna.

That's easy, he answered himself. She looks like a supermodel _and _she's just like you! Jenna doesn't care about my secrets- which is why I'm not going to push about hers.

Clark opened the door slightly, and walked in quietly. Clark found himself just looking at her. He felt so drawn to her. So connected. It was scaring him.

Jenna stirred a little bit. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, morning Clark." Jenna said, rubbing her eyes.

Clark noticed that shed returned to a normal color.

"How are you feeling? Back to normal" Asked Clark.

"There's never been a time when I've felt normal" Jenna said with a side smile. "But I do feel much better"

Clark watched her stretch- and a bit on skin showed. Clark felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"So lets go meet that girl friend of yours" Jenna said.

Clark shook himself. "Right- You can wear my jacket for cover and My mom has a scarf for your head."

"Thats so sweet-thanks" Jenna said beaming.

When Clark and jenna reached the kitchen Jonathan was there.

"Well this must be Jenna" He said smiling.

"Hello Mr. Kent" Said jenna, reaching her hand out for a shake.

Jonathan took it. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh thanks" jenna gushed.

Suddenly Clark remembered. "You haven't had a thing to eat since you got here!"

Jenna bit her lip.

Clark handed her some toast. "Eat" He commanded.

Jenna grinned and bit into it quickly. She finished the toast within seconds.

"More" Clark said handing her another piece.

"I feel like such a pig" Jenna laughed.

Clark examined her. 'You don't look like one" He grinned.

When jenna was done she put on Clark's coat and Scarf and they set off for Lana's.

Jenna was nervous to meet Clark's girlfriend. She couldn't get any signals from him though- on if it was a good relationship or not. Jenna had dreamt of Clark the night before. The dream told her that Clark was the one who could save her. Jenna tried to ignore it. But whenever she looked at Clark her heart jumped. She was terrified of this feeling. She'd never felt it before. Or maybe she'd never had the chance to. Jenna loved the smell of Clark's jacket. When they reached Lana's house Clark knocked on the door.

Jenna took her scarf off- she didn't want Lana to think she was a loser. A slim girl with a body to die for opened the door. She had long black hair. She was grinning.

"Clark!" Lana exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek.

Clark had a nervous look on. "Hey Lana"

Then Lana noticed Jenna and her expression changed.

"I'm Jenna" said jenna- taking a leap.

"Hi" replied Lana with a confused face.

"Jennas a family frined who's staying with us. You may find this hard to believe but she doesn't have any clothes. Can she borrow some of yours?"

Lana had a suprised look. Then she pasted on a gorgeus smile.

"Sure common in" Lana said.

Lana lead them to her room.

"Clark this is a girl thing- stay out here" Lana said flirtatiously.

Jenna watched Clark grin. She felt a pang of jelousy. She followed Lana inside.

"So what do you need?" asked Lana.

"Oh not much- I don't want to impose" jenna said weakly.

"I see your comfortable in Clarks jacket" Lana said coldly. This took Jenna by surprise. She didn't know how to reply.

"Do you like Clark?" asked Lana blatantly.

"No- He's like a brother to me" Said Jenna amazed by her rudeness.

"Good- Because it took me forever to bag him. And look at me" said lana motioning to herself.

What a conceited fag, thought Jenna. She watched Lana put some clothes into a bag.

"I don't know who you are. But your gorgeus- and you seem innocent. Those qualities could lure any guy. And Clark is mine" Lana said thrusting the bag at Jenna.

Clark was stunned. He had just heard Lana and Jenna's conversation through the door. How was he suppose to react to that. Normal People can't hear conversations through doors. How could he act like nothing had happened. Jenna opened the door wide eyed.


	4. Ch 4

I see some Clana fans are mad. I apologize but sometimes Lana annoys me and this is getting back at her.

Ch. 4

Clark was stunned. He had just heard Lana and Jenna's conversation through the door. How was he suppose to react to that. Normal People can't hear conversations through doors. How could he act like nothing had happened. Jenna opened the door wide eyed.

"Lets go" Clark muttered.

"You have to go so soon?" asked Lana sweetly.

Clark searched her face for some sign of guilt. But she was smiling that same old smile- that innocent face.

"Sorry Lana. I've got to help out at the farm today." Clark lied. He was disgusted with her. Clark let Lana kiss him on the cheek and he pulled jenna out of the house.

Jenna pulled his sweatshirt over her head and avoided looking at Clark. He felt so bad. She was told off for no apparent reason. Now she probably wouldn't want to stay in Smallville! Clark didn't want that. He would just have to show Her that he didn't care what Lana thought. Then Clark thought about yet another option, dump Lana. But what would his excuse be? Everyone thought Lana and Clark were the perfect couple. Clark _could _say he had feelings for someone else. He glanced at jenna who looked at him just that moment. His insides fluttered.

This is sick, he thought, You barely know her!

"What did you think of her?" asked Clark- hoping Jenna would be honest.

"Oh she's great...crazy about you" Replied Jenna forcing a smile.

"You can tell me the truth, Jenna" insisted Clark.

"What do you want me to say Clark?" Jenna said- eyes hard.

Clark looked down. He knew if he told Jenna what he'd heard she'd get suspicious. Thinking hard- he was lost in thought. He heard a yelling voice-

"Clark watch out!"

Clark turned to see a truck racing towards him...

Jenna felt herself screaming. Clark had just been hit by a car. The truck and hit him square and fast. After the dust had cleared she saw Clark huddled on the side of the rode. Jenna was crying.

"Clark" she gasped, and ran to him.

He looked up to her. There was not a scratch on him. His shirt was torn, but that was it.

"Holy hell" she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Jenna..." Clark started.

"I thought you would die for sure" cried Jenna.

She didn't understand! No human could survive something like that. Or not be in critical condition. But Clark Kent stood before her- without a dent.

"Jenna- Its not what it looks like" Clark tried to explain.

"No- you" she pointed at him. "Don't have a cut on you. How did you survive that? And I want the truth."

"I can't give you the truth. Just like you can't give me the truth" Clark said.

Jenna was anxious to know what this was all about. But she didn't know if she could trust Clark. What if he turned her in? Or thought she was a freak or something. And there were still so many things she didn't know herself...

Jenna took a deep breath.

"Clark lets make a deal. When you make feel comfortable enough ro me to tell you-I will. Then you will tell me how your still alive." Jenna said.

Clark looked Jenna over. "Okay- Deal"

Jenna smiled slightly.

"I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then." Clark said smiling back.


End file.
